L'orphelinat
by Elodie Elizabeth Evans Potter
Summary: Harry, jeune garçon de 6ans, battu par son oncle et abandonné dans une forêt. Il est retrouvé et vous verrez la suite!
1. Chapitre 1

Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling

Attention violence sur enfant

L'orphelinat

Chapitre 1

Au 4 Privet Privet vivait une famille comme les autres, très normal, à l'exception du neveu, que personne ne voyait jamais. Tout le monde savait que les Dursley gardait leur neveu, mais celui-ci ne sortait jamais de la maison. Les Dursley avaient raconté qu'il était trop fragile pour l'extérieur.

Leur maison était impeccable, Pétunia était réputé pour ses salons de thé exquis et pour tous les potins qu'elle avait à raconter. Vernon était gros et imposant, il était à la tête d'une entreprise de perceuse et ramenait de l'argent à la maison. Le petit Dudley, leur fils chéris, était gras et Pétunia et Vernon disaient constamment qu'il était parfait.

Un matin comme les autres alors que la maisonnée se levait doucement, Harry, du haut de ses six ans, était déjà au fourneau à faire cuire le bacon et les pommes de terre. Depuis presque deux moins maintenant que la tâche des repas lui incombait. Les Dursley lui avait annoncé en lui achetant un banc juste pour lui pour qu'il puisse être assez pour la cuisinière et les armoires. Un banc avec écrit monstre dessus.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées en regardant par la fenêtre, il repensait à son rêve. Qu'est-ce qu'il rêvait de partir d'ici. Il aimerait qu'on vienne le chercher. Il avait rêvé qu'un grand monsieur venait cogner à la porte de son placard, le prenait avec lui et l'amenait. Rien ne pouvait être pire qu'ici.

Qu'il avait faim, ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé parce qu'il n'avais pas finit toutes ses tâches de la journée et la dernière chose qu'il avait mangé, c'était une tranche de pain sec.

Il revint à lui quand ses narines sentirent une odeur de bruler. Il avait fait bruler le bacon. Ho non, qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire cette fois-ci, pensa le garçon. Il s'attendait au pire et surtout il n'avait plus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il attendait déjà le pas lourd de son Oncle Vernon qui descendait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tu as encore fait bruler quelque chose ? Tu nous coûte tellement d'argent et en plus tu en gaspille en brulant notre nourriture. Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, tu ne mérite pas qu'on soit gentil avec toi espèce de monstre. Il attrapa Harry par le bras, tellement fort qu'on entendit un crac sinistre, le jeta à terre et lui donna des coups de pieds dans les côtes. – Ça t'apprendra sale gamin insupportable. On t'a donné, un toit des habits, j'en ai marre de toi, tu es infect. Pendant que Vernon continuait de le battre Harry perdit conscience. Vernon s'attaqua alors à lui en le frappant avec ses poings et une fois fais le jeta dans la cave.

Pétunia venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, sans un mot, elle alla chercher les linges et le javélisant et nettoya la marre de sang qui se trouvait maintenant sur le sol de sa cuisine.

Le garçon resta inconscient une partie de la journée. Il rêvait qu'il partait enfin d'ci. Il ne sentait plus rien dans son rêve et il était bien. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il était là, mais il sentit qu'on le mit dans quelques choses et qu'on le traîna. C'était douloureux de partout de se faire bouger. Il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Il se réveilla quelque peu sans ouvrir les yeux, des années de pratique chez les Dursley et il sentit qu'on était en voiture et qu'il faisait très noir. Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et remarqua qu'il était dans une boîte noire. Le garçon se mit à paniquer en comprenant qu'il était dans le coffre d'une voiture, mais essaya de se calmer en essayant de penser à une chose à la fois. Il fit le point sur où il avait mal en faisant bouger tous les membres de son corps. Il en vint à la conclusion que c'était son bras, son ventre, sa cuisse et son visage. Il sentit qu'on allait sur un chemin différent plus cahoteux à tel point que son petit corps alla se cogner à la paroi au-dessus de lui. Il sentit que l'auto s'arrêtait et qu'un poids s'enlevait du véhicule. Il l'entendit marcher jusqu'à devant le coffre.

Vernon ouvrit le coffre après des heures de route. Il était sorti très loin de la ville et là il était dans une forêt marécageuse. Il ouvrit le coffre et vit le gamin en train de le regarder.

Ha bien tu es réveillé. Ça va me faciliter la vie. Je te laisse ici, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi espèce d'ingrats.

Non, s'il vous plaît, Oncle Vernon, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrai.

Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

Sur ce, il le réenveloppa dans le sac avant de le prendre et de le jeter par terre en dehors du chemin dans la forêt. Il lui donna un dernier coup de pied dans le dos, pour la forme et parti, en laissant le gamin à lui-même dans la forêt.

Harry pleura longtemps après le départ de Vernon et sombra dans l'inconscience à bout de force et frigorifié.

Il passa du temps entre l'éveil et le sommeil. Il vit le soleil, mais aussi les nuages et la pluie. Il se couvra avec le plastique. Il n'avait plus vraiment froid et commençait à sentir de nouveaux ses membres. C'était dans les différentes choses qu'il pouvait faire, il était anormal, mais aujourd'hui ça allait lui servir.

Le temps passa et il ne savait pas combien de jour était passé quand il put se mettre debout et resté éveillée. Il regarda autour de lui et il ne vit que de la forêt. Peut-être bien un chemin aussi là ou son oncle devait être passé en voiture. Il bougea vers le chemin, en trainant le plastique et marcha dans une direction, peu importe laquelle il était perdu de toute façon.

Il marcha longtemps, il avait la bouche sèche et il commençait à voir des points noirs. Il avait mal au ventre. N'en pouvant plus, il s'installa sur le bord d'un arbre, se couvrit du plastique, car il s'était mit à pleuvoir et s'endormi de nouveau.

Il se réveilla peut-être quelques heures après ou juste quelques minutes et vit que le plastique était plein d'eau, comme il avait soif, il bu l'eau. Après avoir bu l'eau et ayant la bouche moins sèche, il se leva et repartit sur le chemin. Il avait l'impression que la forêt se modifiait au fur et à mesure, qu'elle devenait plus dense. Il continua son chemin, perdu, affamé et à bout de force.

Après un moment de marche qui lui parut interminable, il s'effondra à peine caché de la pluie par la couche de plastique et surtout très prêt d'un sentier

Il resta là inconscient toute la nuit et le matin suivant la pluie s'était arrêtée. Il s'éveilla quelque peu et essaya de bouger, mais sans succès. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et il voyait encore des points noirs.

Il entendit du bruit, des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait.

-Je suis là, à l'aide, essaya-t-il de crier, mais le son ne sortit que dans un murmure. Il fit simplement du bruit, des cris à l'infini.

Il entendit les pas se rapprocher et une femme au long cheveux brun et aux yeux bleu le regardait vraiment de manière inquiète.

-Vite, s'il te plaît enfant, reste avec nous, nous allons te sauver. Elle lui flatta la tête et vit sa cicatrice.

-Thomas, on ne peut pas l'amener à Ste-Mangouste… C'est Harry Potter, nous devons le protéger.


	2. Chapitre 2

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling

À ceux qui lisent mon histoire, merci 😊

Est-ce que quelqu'un par le plus grand hasard saurait comment enlever le « complete» ? Je m'y perds un peu dans toutes les paramètres ! Je pense que ça a marché en fait !

Je compte publier une fois semaine seulement. J'ai un livre sur le feu et je vais m'y consacrer en plus d'aller au taff temps plein :P

Mes chapitres seront petits.

L'orphelinat Chapitre 2

-Ho Merlin, pauvre enfant, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, j'espère qu'on peut transplaner.

-Laisse-moi quelques minutes Samantha, je vais faire les tests diagnostiques de base.

Elle se décala quelque peu du corps d'Harry et le laissa travailler. Elle n'avait pas poussé la médicomagie et donc n'était pas très utile.

Il incanta pendant quelques minutes au-dessus d'Harry et ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus.

-Il a plusieurs contusions, des côtes cassées, mais n'a pas de perforation des poumons, son bras est disloqué. Il est affamé, sous-alimenté, déshydraté et j'en passe. Je ne compte même pas toutes les blessures qu'il a eu. Mais, qu'est-ce que l'enfant de Lily et James peuvent bien faire ici ? Dumbledore a dit à Remus qu'il était en Sécurité.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il vaut mieux le cacher. Nous ne laisserons pas les Mangemorts l'avoir ni même Dumbledore. Est-ce que c'est risqué de transplaner avec lui dans cette état ?

-Oui et non, mais je vais le mettre en Stase magique et de cette façon, il ne pourra pas faire de mouvements brusques qui risque d'aggraver ses blessures.

-Harry, si tu m'entends, ça ne sera pas long, tu seras en sécurité et on va prendre soin de toi. Courage petit.

Thomas jeta le sort pour le rendre dans un état de stase, mais aussi le rendit rigide et il effectua un transplanage d'escorte avec Harry et Sam, directement dans leurs grands appartements.

Tout de suite arrivé, les deux sorciers, une vingtaine bien entamée, allèrent chercher les potions et des vêtements propres.

-Courage Harry, reste fort.

À l'aide d'un sort très utilisé à sainte-mangouste, il faisait en sorte que les potions se retrouvent dans l'estomac. Ce n'est pas très pratique sinon les potions surtout quand la personne est inconsciente.

Samantha laissa seul Thomas s'occuper d'Harry. Elle alla réfléchir à un plan sur la meilleure façon de le protéger.

Après quelques minutes, Thomas revint dans la pièce.

-Sam arrête, ça ne sert à rien de faire les 100 pas. Nous allons trouver la meilleure solution pour qu'il soit bien et heureux.

-Je sais bien, mais je croyais vraiment qu'il était bien où il était ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on avait plus de nouvelles.

-T'inquiète pas, vient.

Il la força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Nous pourrions l'adopter… par le sang, dit-il après quelques instants.

-Non, tout le monde se douterait que c'est lui dès qu'ils vont s'apercevoir qu'il a disparu. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si nous l'incluons dans l'orphelinat au même titre que les autres enfants ? Nous pourrons toujours l'adopter plus tard comme précaution de plus.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais il faut trouver une bonne histoire pour lui, solide. Même si j'ai confiance en nos gardiens et professeurs, je préfère être prudent.

-Faudrait déjà qu'il l'accepte, il est quand même assez grand pour prendre ses décisions ou au moins donner son opinion.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour son apparence et son nom ?

-Je maintiens l'adoption par le sang pour le changement d'apparence et dans quelques temps nous le prendrons avec nous. Pour le prénom, on le lui laisse, mais son nom de famille changera. Les changements seront assez subtils pour qu'il n'est pas l'impression d'être un étranger.

-Bon, trêve de bavardage, vas dormir, Harry va se réveiller assez tôt je pense, j'ai lancé un sort pour m'avertir et Olivia rentre demain, pour elle aussi ça va faire des changements et nous allons devoir lui expliquer. Je vais aller préparer la potion. Je pense qu'avec la grandeur et la grosseur d'Harry nous pourrions le mettre au moins un an plus jeune, la potion ne corrigera pas tout.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se décidèrent à l'inclure dans l'école, il irait dans la partie orphelinat.

Les McKinnon et les Urquart sont d'anciennes familles de sang pur puissantes et influentes. Il ne reste des Mckinnon que Samantha, toute sa famille fut tuée par Voldemort pendant la première guerre des sorciers et il ne reste des Urquart, comme héritier mâle, que Thomas. Chaque famille œuvrant pour la lumière.

L'école privée et l'orphelinat McKinnon-Urquart était proche de Trent Park au nord de Londres. Le couple avait acheté une grande parcelle de terrain en forêt en rachetant pratiquement tous les alentours. Ensuite, il avait fait construire plusieurs bâtiments et plusieurs équipements de sport pour les élèves. Certains bâtiments étant toujours en construction.

L'école privée commençait à partir de l'âge de cinq ans jusqu'à 18 ans et l'orphelinat accueillait les enfants de tout âge. Les deux ne se mélangeait que pour les cours à partir de 5 cinq ans.

Les élèves étaient autant sorciers que Moldus. Les deux avaient leurs places, mais bien sûr les Moldus n'étaient pas au courant que la magie existait.

Thomas était un as des potions depuis Poudlard et il rêvait de faire des potions avant de se décider pour une carrière d'Auror. À ce moment, la guerre faisait rage et il voulait sauver le plus de vie possible surtout après le drame qui a touché la famille McKinnon. La sœur de Sam, Marlène et aussi ses parents assassinés par Voldemort. Il avait vu à quel point elle avait été anéantie et avait décidé de faire tout son possible pour que ça ne se répète pas. Malheureusement, il avait perdu James et Sirius n'ayant plus rien à perdre depuis la mort de Marlène avait fait l'idiot.

Comme, il l'avait fait avec Harry, les potions pouvaient être mis en stase de cette façon la fraîcheur des ingrédient et le stade où la potion en est rendu reste tel qu'il est. Il aimait préparer des bouts de potion pour parer à toutes éventualité et ce n'était, Merlin soit loué, pas illégale. Avoir, certaine potion chez soi pouvait être illégale dans certain cas, tel que le Polynectar, très réglementé par le ministère, mais au stade où la potion était rendu dans son armoire, personne ne pouvait deviner c'était quoi, car quelques potions commençait par ces ingrédients. Il vallait mieux rester prudent en tout temps et de ce fait ne gardait des potions qu'à demi ou bien au trois-quarts complétés, sauf pour les potions pour le bien commun, comme celles de guérisons. Pour la potion qui l'intéressait aujourd'hui, il devait mélanger deux de ses potions préparé à demi et la laisser mijoter 3h en remuant constamment. Heureusement, que la magie existait.

Il s'endormit sur le canapé du laboratoire après avoir mis une autre alarme et s'endormit.

Il se fit réveiller quelques temps plus tard en ne sachant plus c'était quelle alarme. Il lança un rapide tempus et remarqua que c'était l'alarme d'Harry, le petit se réveillait.

Il se dépêcha de monter à l'étage dans la chambre d'invité.

Il cogna à la porte, rentra doucement en disant son nom et en se présentant et vis le petit garçon, le visage strié de larme le regardant, dans le lit trop grand perdu dans le tas de couvertures.

-Harry, je te promets que je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je veux ton bien. Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé hier?


End file.
